You Make Me Wanna Die
by Rabbit Titi
Summary: Début saison 2  épisode 4 : Zoe, la "cousine" française d'Elena fait son arrivée à Mystic Falls pour tuer Katherine mais pourquoi ?  Court résumé mais vous comprendrez vite l'importance de Mason L & Damon S. Second chapitre publié!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Extrait du journal de Zoe Gilbert_

_Paris, le 28 aout 2009_

« Dear Diary,

Et voilà, les vacances sont finis et j'ai du reconduire Elena à l'aéroport. Dommage, le fait d'avoir une sœur pendant quelques temps m'a beaucoup aidé. A vivre comme une humaine normale, à essayer d'aller mieux mais que faire d'autre ? Oublier sa perte, cette perte était trop grande pour moi. Mon oncle est mort. Accident ont-ils dit. Mais si c'était leur œuvre ? Non, cela n'est pas possible. Il n'aurait pas laissé Elena en vie. Même si c'est son portrait craché. Que faire ? Que dire ? La laisser là ? La laisser retourner à Mystic Falls en savant que cette ville est leur siège. Tant de questions se bouscule dans ma tête. J'ai quand même été chagriné de ne pas voir Jérémy mais il devait avoir autre chose à faire que de venir saluer sa cousine française.

Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très démonstratif et devoir consoler Elena pendant tout son séjour n'a pas été facile pour moi. Elle était si vivante auparavant. La fille populaire qui souhaitait m'aider et voilà que les rôles se sont inversés. Si seulement elle savait pour le secret familial. Si seulement elle savait que nous ne sommes pas que des cousines mais plutôt un lien familial plus poussé. Je ne comprenais pas la raison mais sa ressemblance avec Katherine est frappante. Je sais que tôt ou tard, elle ressortira de l'ombre car il est évident qu'elle n'est pas morte dans l'incendie. Katherine restera Katherine. Je dois l'arrêter. Je le sais mais comment faire ? Attendre qu'elle revienne ? Qu'elle s'en prenne à Elena ? Aucune idée. Le temps me le dira mais en attendant je dois faire attention… Même loin de Mystic Falls, cette ville me rattrape peu à peu. Rattrape mon secret. Je ne dois pas le laisser éclater au grand jour. Ou des gens périront. Cela, j'en suis… certaine. »

Paris. Quelle ville magnifique! Ville des amoureux. Ville mythique qui regroupait des souvenirs vieux de plusieurs siècles. Le Louvre. La Tour Eiffel ou encore les Champs Elysées. Mais elle regroupait aussi un peuple bien plus vieux. Une forme de vie diabolique qui ne pouvait pas vivre en harmonie avec les humains. Ils étaient indétectables le jour une fois levée mais la nuit venue, ils se transformaient en véritables prédateurs. Comment se nommaient-ils ? Ils avaient eu de nombreux noms. Succubes ou vampires. Démons. Ils n'existaient plus rien d'humains en eux. Et la créature qui était agenouillé près de la jeune femme le montrait bien. Grande, brune avec un sourire diabolique, elle avait un filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Lentement, elle maintenait ses mains le long du cou de la jeune femme, l'étouffant ainsi.

- Tu voulais nous pourchasser non ? Chuchota-t-elle enfin à l'intention de la jeune fille. N'est-ce pas Zoe ? Tu croyais que tu arriverais à me tuer ? Mais qui va tuer l'autre hein ?

Elle partit dans un rire sadique et continua de maintenir la jeune demoiselle sous sa poigne. Puis toute forme de vie disparut enfin. Le corps inerte de la jeune femme retomba et elle rendit son dernier souffle de vie. La vampiresse se pencha pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Aucun son. Puis, elle décida de partir, abandonnant le cadavre dans la ruelle vide. Le dédain, l'assurance et enfin l'expérience du démon firent sa perte car à peine avait-elle tourné le dos à l'humaine qu'elle se figea un instant. Un pieu en bois venait de la traverser de part en part puis se retira. Elle tomba à terre et se retourna, apeurée. Finalement, elle avait peur. Les vampires ne réfléchissaient jamais à la mort. Ils étaient immortels et doutaient souvent que les humains arrivent à les tuer.

- Co… comment ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui se tenait désormais debout

- Encore une question non résolue Marianne. Maintenant avant que je ne te tue définitivement… Où est Katherine ?

L'adolescente - parce que c'était une adolescente - venait tout juste de se pencher face à la vampiresse qui continuait de se taire. Mais l'humaine n'était pas réputée pour sa grande patiente et lui planta un pieu dans la jambe. La démone hurla et ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Elle répéta sa question un peu plus fort, histoire de savoir si sa victime avait bien entendu.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu… C'était il y a vingt ans à Chicago… Je sais juste… qu'elle devait se rendre à New-York, haleta-t-elle.

- Tu mens. Je sais de source sure que tu as vu Katherine la semaine dernière, Marianne. Crache le morceau ou je te tue.

- Tu me tueras de toute façon et on le sait pertinemment toutes les deux. Et tu sais où elle se rend puisque ta famille y habite…

- … Mystic Falls, conclut-elle

La vampire acquiesça. Marianne Dooner, vampire depuis un bon paquet de temps n'en revenait pas. Elle allait mourir tuer par une enfant. Elle qui avait plus de trois cent ans, allait finalement se faire détrôner par une ado de dix sept ans maximum. Elle était venue à Paris sous les ordres de sa créatrice, Katherine, pour espionner la petite dernière de la famille Gilbert. A savoir Zoe. La gamine n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire pour son âge, juste les occupations d'une lycéenne. Jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Elle avait repéré Marianne et la vampiresse ne savait pas comment mais celle qui était censée être sa proie la connaissait. Elle l'avait appelé par son nom alors qu'elle ne lui avait même pas dit. Soudain, on s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup fatal.

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu m'épargnerais, clama l'immortelle.

- J'ai menti.

Puis elle ne sentit plus rien mise à part une douleur au cœur et sombra dans le néant. Trois cent ans d'existence et se faire tuer aussi simplement. Katherine ne serait pas contente. Marianne Dooner n'existait plus.

Zoe n'aimait pas accomplir ce genre de forfaits mais c'était son job. Rejetant sa chevelure corbeau en arrière, elle sortit un briquet. On ne savait jamais avec ses créatures. Elle l'alluma et le jeta sur le vampire qui prit instantanément feu. Bien, pensa-t-elle, elle ne fera plus de mal à personne. Seulement là, elle avait un adversaire de taille qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Katherine Pierce était redoutable. Tout ceux qui connaissaient l'existence des vampires le savaient. Mais Zoe ne se laisserait pas intimidée. Lentement, trempée et pleine de sang séché, elle rentra dans son minuscule appartement. Depuis la mort de ses parents - peu de temps après le départ de sa cousine - elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle chassait puis c'était tout. Certes, comme une adolescente normale, elle se devait d'aller au lycée. Pour sauver les apparences. Mais le cœur n'y était plus depuis longtemps. Elle se souvenait encore de la fois où elle est rentrée chez elle. Il y avait du sang partout. Et elle savait qui avait fait ça. Un vampire.

Violement, elle retira son manteau et le jeta sur une chaise avant de prendre son portable. Elle devait l'appeler, lui dire qu'elle venait les rejoindre. Mais que dire comme excuses ? La mort de ses parents ? Elena ne le savait pas après tout. Comme Elena ne savait pas qui était Zoe pour elle. Pas une simple cousine. Mais bon, elle lui dirait un autre jour. Composant le numéro, elle inspira profondément… La peur lui tenaillait le ventre. Pour affronter des vampires, elle était d'attaque mais pour sa famille, c'était une autre paire de manches!

- Zoe, fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil, cela fait un bout de temps.

- Oui, déclara froidement cette dernière.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à m'appeler ?

- Mes parents viennent de mourir et je… je ne peux plus rester en France…

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle partit dans des explications qu'elle ne croyait plus avoir à donner. Un an avait passé… mais pas la douleur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:** Ce prologue est certes très long mais on en apprend beaucoup sur Zoe. Le casting reste le même pour tous les personnages et si vous voulez vous imaginer Zoe dans la peau d'une actrice, je vous conseillerai plus tard. Il y a un lien certes entre Zoe & Elena et elles ont beaucoup en commun avec Katherine mais tout cela vous sera révélé bien avant le chapitre 3. Beaucoup de personnages auront également beaucoup d'importance comme Bonnie, Jérémy, Caroline & Tyler. Merci beaucoup d'avance et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

A noter qu'elle ne fera pas plus de 15 chapitres. 17 si on compte le prologue & l'épilogue. Bonne lecture!


	2. Chapitre 1: Mystic Falls

Et voilà le chapitre 1 qui a failli ne jamais être publié. Tout d'abord, je n'écris jamais à la troisième personne et vos remarques seront les bienvenues (mais ne soyez pas trop durs please! *Yeux de caniche implorant*) Sinon, je tiens à remercier mes deux premières commentatrices ainsi que mes amies qui m'ont donné des avis favorables.

Alors en ce qui concerne les Mary Sue, j'ai honte mais j'ai du aller chercher sur Internet (Google est mon ami) et je ne peux rien de promettre en ce qui me concerne. Mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour essayer de ne pas gâcher mon histoire. Sinon en ce qui concerne les couples, je ne respecterai pas la série (c'est normal, c'est une fiction donc imaginaire.) Mais certains resteront en place, se déferont, se feront enfin... Je n'en dis pas plus. J'essaierai cependant de suivre l'intrigue principale (si elle reste bien à mes yeux, pas comme celle de GG *tssk tssk*) Et pour le point final, ce chapitre parle de l'arrivée de Zoe aux Etats-Unis. Sa première rencontre avec... haha! Je ne le dis pas, il faut lire. Et des extraits de son journal!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**1**

**Mystic Falls dans toute sa splendeur**

Zoe avait dormi pendant tout le trajet. Elle était très fatiguée suite à la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer. En effet, l'adolescente était rentrée dans son appartement, avait pris une douche, fait des bagages et prit un avion en partance pour New-York. Sauf que le trajet de Paris à New-York est très long. Au départ, quand elle s'est assise, elle a tout simplement mis les écouteurs pour essayer de regarder le film que la compagnie passait pour permettre aux voyageurs de ne pas trop s'ennuyer. Mais le film était tellement soporifique que la jeune fille sombra dans un profond sommeil en posant sa tête… sur l'épaule d'un inconnu. Sauf que quand celui-ci la réveilla, elle se sentit terriblement gênée et sortit son journal pour marquer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Voilà presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas écrit et cela lui avait terriblement manqué.

_Extrait du journal de Zoe Gilbert_

_Dans l'avion entre Paris et New-York, le 30 aout 2010,_

Dear Diary,

« Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'habitude de commencer par une phrase en anglais ? Bon, je pars vivre aux Etats-Unis avec Tante Jenna, ma « cousine » Elena et Jérémy, son petit frère insupportable. Voilà prêt de quatre à cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et pourtant je sens que notre relation ne va pas évoluer d'un pouce. C'est vrai. Bon, maman n'est plus là pour m'aider et je me retrouve à seize ans, chasseuse de vampire complètement paumée qui ne sait pas si elle va survivre l'année d'après. Quand j'ai vu le vampire au-dessus de l'épaule de ma mère, la vidant de son sang, j'ai senti une rage montée en moi. Il est certain que je connaissais l'existence des vampires auparavant mais les voir s'attaquer à ma propre famille alors que je les avais toujours laissé en paix. Ca fait mal! Je les ai donc traqué, jusqu'à retrouver Marianne la nuit dernière. Je voulais voir Katherine, qu'elle m'explique qui j'étais, ce que j'étais, avant de lui planter un pieux dans le cœur. Impitoyable! Je me sens comme Buffy sauf que je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Angel, ni de Spike. Mais si jamais je rencontrais un vampire et en tombai éperdument amoureuse ? Buffy, Bella, elles avaient le même âge que moi. Nan, Bella avait dix-sept ans quand elle a rencontré Edward mais Wilhemina avait à peu près mon âge quand Dracula est venu à elle. L'histoire se répète toujours. Ou alors serais-je le genre à trouver l'amour dans les bras d'un humain ou d'un loup-garou ?

Elena m'a confiée au téléphone qu'elle avait un petit ami. Un certain Stefan Salvatore. « L'homme le plus beau de la Terre » selon elle. Je verrai bien. J'ai encore une correspondance à New-York pour me rendre à Richmond. Evidement, Mystic Falls est située dans l'Etat de Virginie. Là, quelqu'un - j'ignore qui car Elena a cours et Jena travaille - viendra me chercher pour m'emmener à la maison. Cela me fait bizarre de revenir aux Etats-Unis après tant d'années. Est-ce que la France me manquera ? Mon seul regret, je ne pourrais pas me rendre sur la tombe de Maman. Peut-être prendrais-je l'avion l'année prochaine pour sa deuxième année de repos et aller poser un bouquet de chrysanthèmes - la fleur des morts - sur son tombeau. Elle me manque. Je me souviens encore de la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux verts émeraude - dont j'ai hérité - et elle faisait des pancakes.

- Tu vas où comme ça Trésor ? Me demanda-t-elle en glissant la nourriture dans l'assiette.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Carole et Marie à la Fnac. Ensuite, on passera surement au Starbucks. Tu voudras que je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Non merci. Cela ira. A ce soir.

- A ce soir.

Je me suis penchée vers elle et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue comme je le faisais toujours. A son enterrement, j'avais mis la chanson qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Goodbye my lover de James Blunt. Et là, je lui redis une nouvelle fois au revoir pour partir vers ma destinée. Je dois savoir. Je suis désolée Maman. PS: I love you. »

La larme à l'œil, la jeune fille reposa son journal avant de regarder à travers le hublot. Elle ne discernait rien du tout. Que des nuages à perte de vue. Tous les passagers étaient concentrés sur le film, mais pas elle car elle s'en fichait. Tous ses souvenirs. Partir, c'est comme ci on lui arrachait une partie de son être. Son corps irait peut-être à Mystic Falls mais son cœur resterait à Paris. Avec elle.

* * *

- Vous êtes chiants, clama Damon en abattant son poing sur la table.

Le vampire était assis dans son fauteuil avec un verre de whisky et était complètement abasourdi par ce qu'on venait de lui demander. Faire le baby-sitter pour une jeune adolescente qui allait arriver à Mystic Falls le temps qu'Elena - la copine de son frère qu'il convoitait secrètement - et son frère seraient en cours. Le fait que Stefan fasse semblant de se comporter comme un humain lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Allez s'il te plait, demanda Elena en mettant une mèche derrière son oreille, Zoe vient de perdre sa mère et la connaissant elle doit être complètement désemparée!

- Et puis tu ne la manges pas Damon, ajouta Stefan.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille pour toi Elena ? Tu m'as utilisé en me disant que je t'avais perdu à jamais et là, tu viens me voir la bouche en cœur pour me demander d'aller chercher ta cousine à l'aéroport de Richmond ? Et tu crois que je vais accepter ?

- Bon t'as fini un peu de geindre ? Hurla Stefan en se levant. On te demande juste d'aller chercher une gamine, pas de nous péter un câble. Alors va la chercher et cesses de faire ton gamin.

- D'accord, j'irai, conclut-il finalement en vidant son verre.

Damon n'était pas du tout du genre à faire du baby-sitting et il détestait être prévenu au dernier moment. D'accord son frère devait aller au lycée, ils avaient une ex psychopathe dans la nature, des loups garous qui menaçaient de les tuer à tout instant et en plus les deux vampires devaient gérer Caroline qui se révélait plus incontrôlable que prévu. Normalement, Stefan et Elena devaient rompre afin de contrôler Katherine qui voulait Stefan. Tout le monde le voulait et Damon - le plus machiavélique et sexy selon lui - se retrouvait tout seul comme un chien battu. Bien entendu qu'il allait aller chercher la gamine si cela pouvait l'éloigner d'Elena. Depuis ce qu'il avait fait à Jérémy - il a tué le jeune homme qui a ressuscité - il ne peut plus la regarder en face. Soudain, il regarda l'heure et constatait qu'il n'était pas en avance. Alors à une vitesse surnaturelle, il bougea son derrière de sa chaise, mit son blouson en cuir avant de se tourner vers le couple.

- Pas de cochonneries durant mon absence.

- Ne tue pas ma cousine, ajouta méchamment Elena ce qui fit rire le beau vampire ténébreux.

Une fois Damon partit, Elena se tourna vers Stefan et l'embrassa légèrement avant de se lever à son tour et de lui tendre la main. Depuis sa rencontre avec Katherine, la demoiselle était choquée par leur troublante ressemblance mais essayait de rester forte. Ça Stefan le savait parfaitement et c'est pour ça qu'ils simulaient une pseudo rupture devant tout le monde. Enfin, Elena avait fait une gaffe en disant à sa cousine qu'elle était en couple avec lui mais l'américaine savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur la discrétion de la française qui n'était pas bavarde.

- J'espère que ça va aller avec Zoe, s'inquiéta Elena.

- Mais oui. Il ne va pas la tuer, ria Stefan en embrassant une dernière fois sa compagne, tu sais qu'il regrette amèrement son geste envers Jérémy.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas Damon qui m'inquiète mais Zoe. Elle n'est pas du genre sympa à tout épreuve et comme elle vient de perdre sa mère. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Rien que le fait de devoir encore mentir à quelqu'un de ma famille, cela me rend nerveuse. Je déteste ça et tu le sais.

- Oui mais on ne peut pas lui dire la vérité. Tu t'imagines ? Arriver et lui dire « Salut Zoe, je me présente, je suis Stefan le vampire. » Au fait, tu as parlé de sa mère mais son père ?

- Son père… je préfère me taire sur le sujet. Elle te renseignera elle-même.

Elena se tut un moment avant de se remettre à parler de sa cousine. Stefan semblait amuser par la fougue de la jeune femme. Ils étaient ensembles depuis un an et il se sentait de plus en plus humain au fur et à mesure que le temps passait en sa compagnie. Le fait de se retrouver en face de Katherine lui avait rappelé de douloureux souvenirs. Ceux du bal des fondateurs, le jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Katherine et exactement au même évènement, il s'est rendu également compte qu'il aimait Elena. Deux femmes identiques physiquement mais différentes mentalement selon lui.

Cependant Damon n'était pas du même avis. Ce qu'il avait aperçu d'Elena dans sa dernière escapade en sa compagnie ne lui avait pas plu et l'avait profondément déçu. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Katherine. Serait-ce à cause de son influence à lui ou de son amour pour Stefan ? Mais elle changeait. Enfermé dans sa voiture, il les regarda se séparer pour se rendre au lycée faisant croire à une rupture. Mais le séducteur savait que son ex ne serait pas dupe tout comme lui. Mettant ses lunettes de soleil, il démarra en espérant que la gamine qu'il allait accueillir ne serait pas aussi belle, aussi chiante qu'Elena. Il ne le supporterait pas et serait forcé de la faire taire. Pas de la tuer, il l'avait promis à Elena mais pas de la bâillonner. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il démarra la voiture en direction de Richmond.

* * *

Zoe s'ennuyait profondément. Le peu de fois où elle s'était rendue en Amérique, elle n'y avait pas passé un très bon séjour. Toujours dans l'ombre de sa cousine et à se chamailler avec son cousin. Cependant quand Elena était venue à son tour, la jeune française l'avait trouvé fort changé. Elle n'était plus aussi superficielle, imbue d'elle-même qu'auparavant mais Zoe s'était méfiée quand même. Des fois que cela soit Katherine. Comment décrire cette femme si machiavélique ? Elle ressemblait tellement à sa cousine. Dans un geste fluide, la jeune fille se releva sur son siège et essayait de faire quelque chose de sa crinière. Elle avait dormi un bon moment et ses cheveux ressemblaient maintenant à un nid de corbeaux. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas sa brosse. Quelle fille aurait-elle faite si en plein vol, elle sortait une brosse pour se peigner les cheveux. L'homme assis à côté commençait à transpirer et Zoe n'en pouvait plus. L'odeur était insoutenable alors quand la dame en bleu commença à parler, elle en fut soulagée.

- Nous allons entamer notre descente vers l'aéroport de Richmond, dit une voix douce et féminine. Veuillez relever vos tablettes et attacher vos ceintures.

- Enfin, chuchota Zoe.

- Vous aussi vous n'aimez pas l'avion, répondit une voix masculine juste derrière elle.

- En effet, je préfère quand mes pieds touchent la Terre ferme.

- A en juger par votre accent, je dirai que vous êtes canadienne ?

- Non, je suis française.

- Mince alors! Pesta l'homme, je m'appelle…

- On s'en fout de votre nom, hurla l'homme à côté de Zoe, fermez-la! Vous parlerez une fois que nous serons descendus et je n'aurai pas à supporter vos bavardages.

- Oh, vous fermez la, s'emporta-t-elle, on ne vous a pas demandé d'écouter!

La conversation se solda suite à cette réplique et laissa place à une atmosphère de conflit. Zoe était surtout connue pour sa susceptibilité et son impatience mais ne releva pas l'agression de son voisin car elle aussi en avait assez de ces questions. Elena avait raison, Zoe n'était pas réputée pour sa sympathie. Elle-même ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour avoir des amis autrefois. Durant son enfance, elle avait tabassé plus de quinze personnes uniquement parce que ces derniers avaient posé leurs mains sur l'épaule de la fillette ou alors qu'on lui avait fait une remarque désobligeante. Mais avec le temps, tout cela lui était passé. Maintenant, elle avertissait les gens avant de les taper. Comme lors de la bagarre avec Marianne.

Enfin l'avion se stoppa et tous les passagers se levèrent pour sortir le plus vite possible. Zoe quant à elle les laissa passer devant, sortie son MP3 et se le colla sur les oreilles. Rien de tel pour affronter la personne qui viendrait la chercher. Ensuite, elle attendit pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sa valise qui arriva finalement. Tout le monde voulait sortir et elle ne les blâma pas. Elle aussi voulait se barrer. Puis vint le temps de chercher l'ignare qui devait lui servir de baby-sitter. Fille ? Garçon ? Elle n'en savait rien. Fourrant un chewing-gum dans la bouche, ses Ray-Ban sur le nez, elle chercha bien que du haut de ses un mètre cinquante, cela ne lui serve pas à grand-chose. Soudain, elle se stoppa. Un homme - environ un mètre quatre vingt - tenait une pancarte marqué « Zoe Gilbert ». Elena lui avait envoyé un mannequin ou quoi ? Il était canon. Bien entendu, Zoe n'était qu'une adolescente, elle avait donc les hormones en émoi. Mais là, c'était impressionnant! D'un pas lent, trainant pour pouvoir admirer sa nounou, elle s'approcha de lui et se planta devant.

- Je suis Zoe, déclara la jeune fille qui paraissait minuscule en lui tendant la main. Je ne savais pas qu'Elena disposait de garçons aussi hot dans son entourage!

La franchise, une grande vertu mais un bien grand défaut en présence de Damon.

- Damon Salvatore, se présenta finalement l'homme en lui serrant la main, et merci. Tout le monde me le dit.

Soudain, la demoiselle fit claquer son chewing-gum et retira sa main de la poigne de l'homme. Sa peau était froide. Il était très beau, presque irréel et elle savait qu'elle avait été sotte de ne pas le sentir plus tôt. Elena lui avait envoyé un vampire pour garde du corps ? Quel beau cadeau de Noel en avance. Elle aurait toutes les joies de le tuer avant de dire « merci » à sa cousine, le soir même. Mais même si elle mourrait d'envie de sortir son Browning et de lui tirer une balle en bois dans le cœur, elle ne pouvait pas. Son revolver était dans sa valise avec tout son arsenal. Pieu, flingues, verveine… La jeune fille passa une main dans sa tignasse et suivit Damon. Il l'emmena vers une décapotable et la fit monter.

- Une décapotable ? Sérieux ? Cela ne fait pas un peu cliché, demanda-t-elle en prenant place à l'avant.

- Je tiens beaucoup à cette voiture et un cliché de quoi, Mademoiselle Gilbert ?

- Voyons, appelles-moi Zoe. Ouais, le parfait cliché du mec à minettes qui était quater back au lycée et qui conduisait la décapotable à papa.

- Je n'étais pas quater back au lycée, conclut-il avant de mettre la musique à fond.

Le voyage allait être très long car même si Damon était beau, aimait de la bonne musique, il n'en restait pas moins un immortel buveur de sang. Qui sait le nombre de bébés vampires qu'il avait engendré, le nombre de victimes laissées sur le trottoir. Rien que de penser à tout ça, Zoe en avait déjà la nausée. Elle regarda le ciel se couvrir. Damon s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route pour remettre la capote.

- Curieux, dit-il finalement en regardant un éclair traverser le ciel, il ne devait pas pleuvoir aujourd'hui.

* * *

Elle était tapie près de la maison de son cher et tendre et le regardait lire tranquillement. Katherine n'aimait pas qu'il traine avec cette fille, même si elle était de son propre sang, même si elle lui ressemblait. Rien à voir avec elle. Comment Stefan pouvait-il aimer deux femmes à la fois ? Serait-ce physique ? Elle se leva et s'approcha. Soudain, elle hésita. Devait-elle entrer ? Non, l'heure n'était pas venue. La vampiresse se ravisa donc et partit retrouver son amant. Mason Lockwood devait retrouver cette pierre coûte que coûte. Il faisait parti de son plan et cette pierre aussi.

* * *

_Extrait du journal de Zoe Gilbert_

_Mystic Falls, le 30 aout 2010,_

Dear Diary,

« Ca y est! Me voilà arrivé! Mystic Falls. Elena n'est pas encore là et j'ai refusé la compagnie de Damon. Je n'avais qu'une envie: lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. C'est un ami de ma cousine. Le tuer serait méchant. Mais je n'ai même pas mis les pieds ici depuis dix minutes que je suis déjà accompagnée d'un vampire. Et à en juger par le nom de famille du copain d'Elena, ce dernier devait en être un aussi. Fais chier! Comme on dit: « Mystic Falls dans toute sa splendeur! » Je vais avoir du boulot moi! »

* * *

Voilà! Donc on a appris que Damon était un vampire (ça c'est pas nouveau!) que Zoe allait le tuer (ou pas...) et que cette dernière n'était pas sympathique du tout. Je vous promets, elle va essayer de s'améliorer avec le temps. Je vais introduire de nouveaux personnages. UNE nouvelle race mais vous ne saurez pas avant le chapitre 4 entre une confrontation entre machine et machine (je ne dis pas les noms suspens!) Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop durs mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux! See ya later pour le chapitre 2: Premier jour au lycée (haha! On va bien rire) ou alors je peux l'appeler Zoe contre les vampires *SBAAF*


	3. Chapitre 2: Quand on tombe trois fois

Voilà le second chapitre. J'ai vraiment du mal avec la troisième personne et je suis désolée que vous assistiez à ça xD C'est pitoyable! Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce passage mais des choses importantes ce sont produites dans la série et je devais en tenir compte comme la mort de Mason - mais on le reverra en flash-back. On en apprend plus sur les intentions de Zoé et un couple va bientôt se former :) Je ne sais pas encore lequel puisque cela me vient en passant mais pas avant le chapitre 4 mes agneaux! Cependant, je vous donnerai un peu plus d'informations à la fin du chapitre que j'ai mis du temps à écrire.

Pitié, soyez indulgents. Je sais que les évènements de la préparation du bal masqué se passent assez vite mais bon, on les connait déjà donc on s'en tape un peu et ce qui compte c'est Zoé.

* * *

**2**

**Quand on tombe trois fois…**

Les rayons du soleil, le chant des oiseaux, une brise légère… Le cadre était certes idyllique mais la jeune fille savait malgré ses yeux fermés, qu'il ne l'était pas. Ses longs cheveux noir flottaient étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, donnant l'illusion qu'elle dormait or elle était bel et bien réveillée. Et depuis des heures. Pour cause que les murs sont très mal insonorisés et qu'Elena était avec son petit copain. Un vampire. Mais Zoé ne savait pas pourquoi, elle pouvait essayer de lui accorder un sursis. Serait-ce parce qu'Elena est sa cousine ou parce qu'il a l'air aussi torturé que la plupart des vampires mélancoliques.

Jugeant qu'ils ont assez fait de cochonneries comme ça, elle frappa trois fois contre le mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de l'autre adolescente. Le bruit cessa et elle soupira. Enfin, un peu de repos. Toujours les yeux clos, les lèvres de la demoiselle s'étirèrent dans un de ses rares sourires puis elle décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Jenna, sa tante bien aimée qui sort avec un Apollon doublé d'un prof d'histoire, l'avait inscrite au lycée contre sa volonté. Zoé n'avait jamais aimé suivre des cours, enfermée dans une classe alors qu'une bande de vampires pervers et assoiffés de sang se baladaient dans la ville et sous la lumière du jour.

La malédiction était claire pourtant, pas de vampires au soleil. Mais ayant tenu un an, un rôle qui ne lui convenait vu son jeune âge, elle savait que les vampires pouvaient contraindre les sorcières à lancer des sortilèges puissants. Elle s'était d'ailleurs intéressée à la sorcellerie en lisant quelques livres mais avait rapidement laissé tomber. Se levant d'un bond et ouvrant les yeux brusquement Zoé mit un certain temps à adapter sa vision à la lumière du jour. Puis, elle s'assit devant sa commode pour peigner sa tignasse. La veille, elle avait eu une courte discussion avec Elena mais la seule chose dont cette dernière lui parlait fut de Matt, Stefan, Caroline et Bonnie. Zoe savait qu'Elena était au courant, cela se lisait sur son visage et sa ressemblance avec Katherine la troublait au plus haut point. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait la protéger…

Soudain, un bruit tira l'adolescente de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête pour en identifier la provenance. Quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. A en juger par l'odeur de parfum féminin qui embauma d'un coup la pièce, la jeune Gilbert sut que c'était Elena.

- Entres, lâcha-t-elle finalement avant de poser la brosse et de nouer ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche.

- Salut Zoé. Comment vas-tu ?

Zoé se souvenait de la douceur de sa cousine. Elena avait beau être superficielle, elle n'en restait pas moins très gentille, toujours prévenante. C'est pour ça que la jeune française ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa cousine trainait avec des vampires. Cette race insupportable. Mais elle était grande et c'était son choix.

- Je vais bien. Enfin, j'essaie de survivre. Mais assez parler de moi… Parles moi de ton v… copain, Stefan.

Zoé alla s'assoir sur le lit et regardait d'un œil admiratif la jeune fille en face d'elle. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé plus jolie, plus disciplinée tandis qu'elle se larmoyait de sa minable existence. Mais maintenant tout avait changé. Zoé n'était plus aussi fébrile qu'auparavant. Il y a encore quelques années, elle se serait laissée marcher sur les pieds, serait restée en France et serait probablement morte. Mais plus maintenant. Non, elle les tuera tous jusqu'au dernier.

- Oh, tu sais… Il a été là quand mes parents sont morts. Son frère est plus… imprévisible. Il est sorti avec Caroline. Tu te souviens de Caroline ?

- Oui, la blonde avec qui tu traines tout le temps. Comment va Bonnie au fait ?

- Très bien. Enfin si ce n'est que sa grand-mère est morte il y a peu de temps mais sinon elle s'en sort. Nous sommes en conflit en ce moment.

Zoé rit à cette remarque en agitant la tête. Son rire sonnait comme du cristal et Elena en fut la première surprise. L'américaine s'étonna dès le premier sourire de sa cousine. Elle rayonnait et semblait différente. Cherchant ses mots et troublée par sa propre famille, elle sortit en tout hâte en manquant d'entrer dans Jérémy. Ce dernier marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, le journal de Jonathan Gilbert à la main puis il tourna la tête vers Zoé qui était penchée sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose mais passa également son chemin avant d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre.

Tout avait changé en quelques mois pour le jeune homme. Il avait appris l'existence des vampires et aussi que son ex était une vampire. Anna était morte et enfin, il avait la bague de son oncle, John. Décidé à éradiquer les vampires de la ville, il ne savait pas que son dessein était le même qu'une certaine jeune fille dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Puis, il mit son casque sur les oreilles avant d'oublier ses tracas pendant quelques minutes.

Zoé soupira en fermant son casier quand soudain, elle aperçut Elena qui regardait Stefan d'un œil languissant. Sa cousine lui avait raconté pendant le trajet qui les menait au lycée que suite à une querelle entre son ex et Stefan, ils faisaient semblant de rompre. Personnellement, Zoé n'en avait que faire. Alors, elle serra ses livres sur son cœur et se mit à marcher pour aller s'assoit dans le parc. Tous les jeunes riaient, ignorant que le danger rôdait près d'eux. Les vampires, les loups-garous, tous des vermines.

Puis un cri alerta la jeune demoiselle et elle releva la tête pour voir d'où cela provenait et là, elle eut un choc. Jérémy, son cousin se battait avec un grand brun. Rageant son livre dans son sac, elle le balourda sur son épaule et se mit à courir vers le lieu de la bagarre. Des noms d'oiseaux revenaient souvent dans la mêlée et certains les encourageaient. Posant son sac au sol, elle s'approcha de Jérémy et le prit par le col pour le balancer en arrière. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié un petit détail: Une fille de sa carrure n'aurait pas dû pouvoir maitriser Jérémy.

- Qui que ce soit, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, Jey!

- T'es qui toi, demanda le colosse.

- Zoé.

- Dégages de mon chemin Zoé que je lui fasse regretter d'être né.

Voyant l'homme s'approcher d'elle, Zoé ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. S'il savait que la demoiselle avait tué une masse de vampires dans sa vie, il ne viendrait pas lui chercher des noises. Ensuite, il l'attrapa par le col et colla son visage tout près d'elle. Un grand blond essaya de venir la dégager mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors, là, la jeune française vit Stefan et Elena arriver en courant.

- Te mêles pas de mes affaires gamine, dit-il en postillonnant.

Zoé eut un frémissement et quand il la relâcha, elle se retourna vers Jérémy qui avait le souffle coupé. Ensuite, le mec lui posa sa main sur son épaule et elle l'attrapa pour passer derrière lui et lui tordre le bras. Ensuite, Zoé mit ses jambes de sorte à ce que son agresseur perde son équilibre. Et enfin, une fois à terre, la furie posa son talon sur son torse.

- Et toi ne me postillonne plus sur le visage.

Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit et un éclair traversa le ciel. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pensant qu'il allait pleuvoir mais il n'en fut rien. Seul l'orage. Zoé resta un moment à regarder le mec dans les yeux avant de se diriger vers Jérémy et de le relever tout doucement. Leurs regard se croisèrent et ils se sourirent pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Zoé aurait bien aimé lui dire tout ce qui c'était passé, ainsi qu'à Elena mais c'est encore trop tôt. Elle n'avait même pas vu Katherine. Après un échange de banalités, Jérémy proposa son bras à la demoiselle car en plus de vivre sous le même toit, ils étaient dans le même lycée et dans la même classe. Suite à ses échecs scolaires, le jeune homme n'était pas passé en première tandis que sa sœur s'apprêtait à quitter le lycée.

Damon observait cette scène au loin dans sa famille et témoigna de quelque chose d'étrange. La veille, il y avait déjà eu un orage. Alors que Mystic Falls n'était pas réputée pour ça. Et si quelque chose de puissant était arrivé en même temps que la petite et chétive Zoé ? Après tout, il y avait déjà Katherine, il pouvait bien y avoir quelque chose. Quittant l'enceinte du lycée après avoir accordé un bref coup d'œil à Elena, Damon se dirigea dans l'avenue principale pour rentrer à la demeure Salvatore quand soudain, il sentit un courant d'air froid derrière lui. C'était elle, la garce était derrière lui. Alors il se retourna et sourit en voyant son ex-amante. Mon dieu, qu'elle était belle et mon dieu que c'était un nigaud.

- Bonjour Damon, susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Katherine! Que veux-tu ?

- Waouh, tu es bien sur la défensive mon chéri. Comment va la nouvelle, Zoé c'est ça ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

- Méfies-toi d'elle Damon, elle est dangereuse.

Le vampire haussa le sourcil en entendant l'avertissement de Katherine. Elle avait l'air effrayé par la petite Française et pourtant ce n'était qu'une humaine. Qu'avait-elle fait à Katerina Petrova pour que cette dernière la craigne autant. Il fit un pas en avant et posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme avant de la dévisager.

- Tu as peur, affirma-t-il simplement.

- Tu ne sais pas qui elle est Damon, clama-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas une humaine comme les autres. Fais attention à toi, promets moi!

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour moi ?

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi mais pour Stefan. Si tu meurs, il va vouloir te venger en la tuant et elle est plus forte que nous tous sauf qu'elle ne le sait pas encore.

Puis elle disparut comme elle était venue. Damon resta perplexe un moment avant de se rendre compte que l'orage était passé. Etrange. Et si Katherine avait raison, et si Zoé était dangereuse. Mais elle était de la famille d'Elena… Le jeune homme resta songeur avant de rentrer chez lui. Beaucoup trop de choses paranormales d'un coup. La famille Lockwood qui abrite des loups-garous, Katherine qui est revenue pour je ne sais quoi et enfin Zoé qui débarque. Mais qui était cette fille et pourquoi était-elle là ?

Elena discutait paisiblement quand elle vit Zoé arriver au bras de Jérémy. Elle sourit en voyant que pour une fois, ils ne se chamaillaient pas tandis que tous ses regards étaient destinés à Stefan. Elles l'aimaient mais Katherine avait été claire. Que dire de plus ? Que faire ? C'était une psychopathe. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Bonnie s'en rendit compte tout comme Zoé. Cette dernière ne savait que faire, elle n'était pas là pour s'occuper des affaires de sa cousine. Mais pour une mission bien plus coriace. Trouver Katherine et la tuer. Mais tout ça serait fait pendant le bal masqué. Il devait avoir lieu la semaine suivante et elle avait déjà tout prévu.

- Dis Elena, tu ne connaitrais pas quelqu'un qui voudrait me servir d'escorte au bal ? Demanda-t-elle en riant. Après tout, j'aimerai bien trouver un copain moi aussi.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu viens avec nous après ? On va préparer le bal masqué chez les Lockwood, demanda innocemment Jérémy.

- Bien sûr! Mais c'est qui les Lockwood ?

- Moi.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un grand jeune homme brun assez beau qui n'était vêtu que d'un tee-shirt gris et un jean. Zoé le trouva tout de suite séduisant mais se garda cette remarque. Quelque chose de surnaturelle émanait de lui. Alors, elle se présenta dans les formes et l'autre lui dit son nom: Tyler. Jérémy lui expliqua en aparté que son père était mort dans un incendie et que son ami était encore assez choqué.

- Dis moi Tyler, interrogea-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, cela te dirait de venir avec moi au bal masqué la semaine prochaine. Je ne connais personne et j'ai envie de me faire des amis. Ainsi que de savoir ce que tu caches, pensa-t-elle dans son for intérieur.

- Ouais d'accord.

Jérémy serra les dents, Elena se tut et Stefan qui venait de les rejoindre regarda ailleurs. Ils savaient ce que cachait le gamin. Nom de dieu, pourquoi tout le monde lui cachait des choses ? Zoé avait envie de se lever et de leur hurler « hého, je sais pour les vampires ne vous en faites pas. » Mais cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention. Cependant, la jeune fille savait se taire et elle se mordit donc la lèvre avant de dire à Tyler qu'elle verrait plus tard avec lui et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

La samedi, les étudiants avaient classe le matin et non l'après-midi. C'est comme ça que tout le monde se retrouva chez les Lockwood pour préparer le bal masqué. Zoé était impressionnée par la demeure même si elle ne le disait pas et restait dans son coin à peindre des trucs. Elena de son côté vacillait à ses activités avec Caroline. Tout se déroulait sans accroche quand soudain, un grand mec imposant se planta devant elle.

- Bonjour, je suis Mason Lockwood. Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaitre…

- Je m'appelle Zoé, je suis la cousine d'Elena

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent des banalités et ce dernier s'en alla parler à Damon. Pour le reste, Zoé les suivit de près sans pour autant se faire remarquer. Elle vit donc Mason vendre Damon et Stefan à la mère de Caroline, Liz Forbes. Tandis qu'ils se faisaient tirer dessus, Caroline et Elena allèrent les secourir et Caroline tua des gars. Et c'est là que tout dérapa. Zoé porta un trop vif intérêt à Mason, le suivit et le vit se faire kidnapper par Damon. Jérémy et Alaric - son professeur d'histoire - se joignirent à lui et ils partirent chez le vampire.

La demoiselle toujours aussi curieuse les suivit et resta tapie dans les fourrées tandis qu'elle écoutait la conversation. Depuis quelques temps, son corps changeait, elle entendait mieux, elle courrait plus vite qu'un vampire et elle avait une force herculéenne. Là, elle entendit Mason leur révéler où se trouvait la Pierre de Lune et l'adolescente sut qu'elle devait intervenir. Elle s'élança et passa par la fenêtre - elle avait le don pour les entrées - et envoya valser Damon à travers la pièce.

- Pauvres fous! Vous ne devez en aucun cas chercher cette pierre, hurla-t-elle en empoignant Damon par le cou.

- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas normale, articula péniblement Damon.

Zoé se tourna folle de rage vers Mason et fit basculer la chaise en arrière avant de le détacher et de le tirer par les cheveux. Damon essaya de bouger mais elle sortit un flingue et lui tira dessus, le clouant au mur. Jérémy et Alaric ne bougèrent pas attendant que la jeune fille fasse quelque chose.

- Tue-le, dit-elle à l'intention de Damon. Mais cache bien le corps. Toi - elle pointa Jérémy du doigt - tu viens avec moi.

Le silence fut total entre eux et quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Zoé monta les marches quatre par quatre. Ensuite, elle sortit une malle de sous le lit et l'ouvrit. Jérémy écarquilla les yeux quand il vit ce qu'elle contenait. Des armes. Des pieux, des flingues, de l'eau bénite ? Vraiment ? Il n'en revenait pas que sa cousine soit une traqueuse. Mais était-ce réellement sa cousine ? Il ne savait plus quoi croire et se contenta d'hocher la tête quand elle lui dit qu'il devait rester là et veiller sur Jenna.

Stefan était dans le puits, quand Elena arriva à ses côtés. L'eau était envahie de verveine et le vidait peu à peu de ses forces. Alors, elle glissa ses mains sous ses aisselles et l'accrocha au harnais pour que Caroline le remonte. La vampire était accompagnée de Bonnie et cette dernière fut surprise de voir Zoé arriver à côté d'eux. L'adolescente avait fait vite et elle était à moitié paniquée. Elle avait peur d'échouer mais ne devait rien dire. Alors, quand Stefan remonta, elle l'allongea sur le sol avec l'aide de la sorcière et attendit qu'il se remette. Puis ce fut au tour d'Elena d'immerger de cette grotte. Et elle avait la pierre.

- Donne la moi Elena, demanda-t-elle calmement avant de tendre la main vers sa cousine, fais moi confiance.

Elena hésita et la donna à sa cousine qui la rangea dans sa poche avant de soutenir Stefan avec Caroline et de le ramener à la demeure Salvatore. Là, Damon et Alaric les attendaient sur le perron et les jeunes filles déposèrent le vampire épuisé sur le sofa. Puis, avant que Damon ne choppe Zoé, elle lui fit signe qu'elle devait rentrer et que demain, elle répondrait à leurs questions.

- Es-tu ma cousine au moins, demanda Elena dans la voiture.

- Non.

Cette réponse troubla la jeune fille. Elena se sentait trahie. D'abord Katherine qui voulait la tuer et maintenant Zoé qui était une usurpatrice. En rentrant, elle aperçut Jenna au téléphone qui semblait perturber. Et quand elle prit le téléphone, elle eut une désagréable surprise.

- Bonsoir Elena, dit une voix qui lui était familière, tu pensais réellement pouvoir me tromper ? Jenna me sert de taupe depuis des jours et je vais devoir prendre des mesures draconiennes.

A peine Katherine lâcha-t-elle ses mots que Jenna se planta un couteau dans le ventre. Zoé courut près d'elle, comme Alaric et Jérémy. Une fois à l'hôpital, Jérémy berçait l'inconnue qu'Elena avait pris pour sa cousine pendant longtemps et elle décida de partir pour mettre un terme à sa relation avec Stefan.

_Extrait du journal de Zoé Gilbert_

_Mystic Falls, le 20 septembre 2010_

_« _Dear Diary! J'ai échoué et j'ai été percée à jour. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Mason l'oncle de Tyler qui était un lycanthrope est mort de la main de Damon aujourd'hui. Jenna s'est poignardée elle-même et Elena a rompu avec Stefan. Mais le plus intéressant c'est que j'ai enfin obtenu la pierre de lune. Katherine va donc réagir et sortir de sa tanière sauf que je serai là pour l'attendre. J'ai avoué à Elena que je n'étais pas sa cousine. En gros, je suis tombée trois fois. La première quand Damon a découvert mon secret, la seconde quand Jenna s'est poignardée et la troisième quand Jérémy m'a serrée dans ses bras. Mais je me relèverai une quatrième fois. I promess! »

* * *

Voilà! Alors quelques spoilers

- Zoé va enfin révéler avec l'aide de X sa véritable identité. Je sais que j'aurai du garder ça plus longtemps mais l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages va permettre de comprendre

- Un chapitre se passera dans le passé

- Un chapitre se passera dans un futur probable

- Une personne importante va mourir. J'émets un sondage. Qui voulez-vous voir mourir hors Damon, Jérémy et Stefan pour les garçons & Elena, Caroline & Bonnie pour les filles.

Je pense en avoir dit assez. J'aime maintenir un minimum de suspens. Alors le chapitre 3 ne sera pas long puisque cela ne sera qu'une révélation quand à l'histoire de la race de Zoé et sa propre histoire. Promis, je n'attendrai pas quinze jours pour le poster. See you soon mes petits chéris ^^


End file.
